


Trigger Warnings for Sina University

by emclementine



Series: Sina University [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Trigger Warnings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 06:23:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3477761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emclementine/pseuds/emclementine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the title says. Think of this as supplementary material for Sina University. I didn't want to spoil the story by throwing all of this in the tags. Instead I will break down trigger warnings by chapter for those that need the information. Will update and change with the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trigger Warnings for Sina University

**Chapter 8**

_to skip these, skip reading from the first break (~~~~~~~~) in Marco's POV, begin reading again when it switches back to Jean's POV_

-retelling of past rape

-retelling of past drugging (and subsequent overdose)

-retelling of past stroke

-panic attack

 

**Chapter 10**

-fake blood

-fake gore

-fake death

-fake murder

-fake suicide

-fake affair/infidelity

Connie and Sasha cook up a story for their party, essentially.


End file.
